The present invention relates to a flexible wiring cable on which a circuit element is mounted.
As the flexible wiring cable mounted with the circuit element, a wiring cable or the like for transmitting a drive signal based on print data to an actuator, as a load, of a recording head discharging ink is known, for example. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-219337, a recording head includes a cavity part having many nozzles and an ink supply path, and an actuator having an active part corresponding to each nozzle, and the actuator is connected to a flexible wiring cable mounted with a circuit element to be connected to an external signal source.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are a plan view and a side view showing the conventional flexible wiring cable mounted with a circuit element, respectively disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-219337. According to a flexible wiring cable 301, since a first wiring assembly 51 mounts a circuit element 53 and has a complicated wiring to be connected to an actuator 32 (recording head 3), it is high in cost. Therefore, according to the conventional construction shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the first wiring assembly 51 is short and a second wiring assembly 52 employing a general-purpose flexible flat cable (FFC) in which leads are wired in parallel is connected to the first wiring assembly 51 at a connection position 50.